vega2fandomcom-20200213-history
Sinjin Van Cleef
{Quote|What's wrong with weird and disturbing?|Sinjin in Wok Star}} Sinjin Van Cleef is a rather eccentric and somewhat creepy and stalker-ish student who goes to Hollywood Arts High School. Throughout the series, he is shown to have a huge crush on Jade West, Trina Vega, Tori Vega, and possibly Cat Valentine, much to their dismay. He is portrayed by Michael Eric Reid. Personality Sinjin Van Cleef is a somewhat odd student at Hollywood Arts. His locker features food that's been "chewed but never swallowed," such as meatloaf. His hobby is collecting teeth of past presidents' relatives. He has a huge crush on Jade, despite her not liking him back, and even goes as far as breaking into her house (Wi-Fi in the Sky). He also says that he is back-up ("rebound") when she and Beck break up. It is unknown how he got into Hollywood Arts, most likely because he does a lot of background work on all of the school's productions and performances, such as audio, lighting, set dressing, and making props, though it is possible he got in for acting or scriptwriting, since in Cat's New Boyfriend Jade says the reason the tent in the theater was there was because Sinjin needed it for his play. Sinjin is also shown to have a liking for moss (Wok Star). He is aware of his eccentric manner and does not care that much what other people think (in Wok Star, he found it self-explanatory that his pants were unzipped). Sinjin is usually friendly but easily creeps people out. He would go out with any girl, so Sinjin might get categorized as desperate. Origin and Appearance Sinjin Van Cleef's name is a reference to the popular online game World of Warcraft, the name comes from the boss named Edwin Van Cleef and the Horde city called Sen'jin Village. He appears in almost every episode of the series. He does not appear in Stage Fighting, Cat's New Boyfriend, Locked Up!, Jade Gets Crushed, or Terror on Cupcake Street. Sinjin is portrayed by Michael Eric Reid. It is mentioned in the show that Sinjin's parents want him to be "normal like other kids." (see: ). He is a nerd who has very few friends. He is also friends with Luther the janitor, who texts him when he finds weird chizz in the garbage. He also seems to be friends with Robbie, even though they don't interact much. Appearances *His first appearance was in the Pilot, where he worked backstage in the big showcase. His first line was "Headset!" when he brought Lane a headset for Tori to wear during her first performance. He then appears in The Bird Scene and shows Tori his locker (his name is not actually revealed at this point). *He asks Jade if she wants a boyfriend after she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck. *He afterward appears in Wi-Fi in the Sky, requesting to join the group video chat that Tori is utilizing with her friends, where it is revealed that he snuck into Jade's house. *He also appears in Survival of the Hottest, where he's nearly drowning in the kiddie pool. *He appears in Robarazzi for the interview that Robbie tried to get for the slap talking about his collection of president's relatives teeth. This apparently creeps out Rex. Also, in the studio where Robbie was doing his blog, he was recording with a camera. *In Tori the Zombie, he is seen working the music, and the viewers discover he loves disco music. *In Rex Dies, Sinjin asks Tori to join him and his friends in the special effects. He gives